A War for Survival or Conquest?
by Abyssal Angelic
Summary: We all know the beginning, but as the story progresses Hiccup finds that the dragons can not only talk but understand him and the rest of his kind. With the encounter of the night fury he comes to an understanding why almost all can't hear them, and with that the discovery of a war between the dragons themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor even compare to the hard work or plot of How to train your dragon, the Dream works movie or the author of the book but I really enjoyed it, it's the same in the beginning but will change.

I rated this T just in case I may add cursing or it may get too violent. No blood or limbs but very close calls as well hopefully intense moments for you guys. Skip to Chapter 1 if you aren't interested in my notes, btw Sorry for so many changes to the first chapters writers notes, i've been writing the plot or you to read and i was changing it a lot so again sorry.

Remember anyone can write a story but only you alone can write your story. No one can think the exact same way making infinite possibilities for stories poetry or riddles. Each of these are still art in its own matter, you may think that spelling is a great barrier and my may be criticized for your grammar. But being able to write with good grammar isn't a snap of the finger and those willing to explain your bad grammar whether polite or rude can help you. Just don't allow someone so say you suck, or that they are better than you! No one's story is better than anyone else's, they are all unique and all quite creative. You alone can create your story until someone actually reads it, it is impossible to copy.

Ok I finally finished the plot and this will be staying. This is the plot for the beginning so if you want it to be a surprise stop here. The plot begins with a chance encounter with The Night Fury, a ruthless dragon that's used to the kill or be killed way of life. Being over confident and not really caring for any others she doesn't really have any friends….. Pretty obvious considering just how strong and powerful she is. But Things slowly change while she's with hiccup the small and weak looking Viking. Hiccup as he tends to his new found Hostile-like friend begins to change her heart and allow her to see the importance of life and how forgiving some may be. As their friendship progresses some of the others including teens of Hiccup age began to realize Hiccup disappearances and some follow him, Hiccup begins to realize that they can't stay hidden like this forever and is forced to make a hard choice. While they grow closer together threw experiences and troubles they began to realize that coexistence is possible, as well as the Night Fury with her new found name Toothless begins to find feelings for Hiccup she never thought she had.

Chapter 1

An unlikely meeting between the opposites

Hiccups eyes opened to the roof of his house, the smell of the cold sea breeze and the warm comfortable ox blanket. It was still dark out but it was about time, at least once a week the dragons would raid the village stealing what food they can. They were unfortunately overdue, the dragons always viciously raided for food of any sort. It didn't matter what the size, taste or age. They even tried to carry an angry Vikings who for their size were understandably strong but stubborn, it didn't really work. The dragons themselves were almost the same being the hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Terrible Terror, and Deadly Nadder. They have plagued the Vikings since they first came to berk, but the worst and rarest is the "Night Fury" hiccup sighed "The greatest prize of all, the one thing that can fix my problems" Hiccup tried to gather courage but found it impossible with all the recent failures. After countless attempts and buffs to save his hide people have stop believing, leaving hiccup even more distant from his Vikings brethren and lonely.

"Hiccup, Gobber is already at the blacksmith. It's best if you head their now as well." Stoick demanded

"Yes…. Dad" hiccup sigh once again as he rose from his bed

"And hiccup?"

"Yea dad?"

"Don't get distracted, just help Gobber and stay out of trouble" Stoick finished as hiccup heard the door slam

"With dragons about and a hoard of mean huge Vikings how could I not?" hiccup whispered under his breath. "I will be the first to slain a night fury." Hiccup rallied putting on his vest and heading down stairs. It was as he exited the house that the first explosion hit as well as screams of surprise and battle cries of anger. Hiccup heard something wisped past him as it landed below the house in the village, fire soon followed as more dragons rained down seemingly out of utter darkness. Hiccup found himself in a jog as he was listening for what's happening around him, looking for distinct sounds. Ones so unmistakable that it would take a half-wit with no brain and ear plugs to misunderstand. The scream of the Night Fury, the Dragon that very Viking feared. The very thing allowing such raids to be successful and the very prize that would bring anyone to the point of being known as a hero or the best dragon slayer. Upon reaching the blacksmith Hiccup could see his long awaited him was required as many need their weapons repaired, as a blacksmith's apprentice it was his job to help Gobber to the fullest. Even if he is a meat head with attitude.

"Oh you're here? I thought you might've been eaten" Gobber laughed as he struck the bent blade

"Who me?" Hiccup asked pretending to dust himself a little "there's no way they could find a use for all of this" hiccup continued as Gobber began another laugh

"Well your right, with all that skin and bones they'll probably think of you as sick and go after the more healthy Vikings whether they be teen or adult" Gobber grinned handing Hiccup an axe to sharpen. Then another explosion went off as Hiccup listened closely. Once he heard the noise he could sneak away, whether he could actually kill it remains to be seen. Vikings were in full alert screaming battle cries and insults towards the flying monsters where ever they be. As the night progressed and the explosions became so frequent that there wasn't a second delay before the next and Vikings flew by the bundles. The newly constructed houses were abolished as a Gronckle destroyed the roofs of three with a shot. As wells as deadly spikes raining down on the unsuspecting from an angered Nadder. A brave Monstrous Nightmare land but soon found itself overwhelmed. Things seemed to tip in the Vikings favor as the dragons began to retreat but it was short lived. The sorrowful scream whispered from the dark Abyss of the night as it grew louder hiccup smiled

"Night Fury!" someone yelled covering himself with his shield as several blasts landed around the grounded monstrous nightmare sending Vikings flying and running as two houses exploded along with the open space between the houses and the black smith.

"Alright they need me out there, so hiccup you stay here" Gobber pointed to the black smiths floor as he spoke "You know what I mean. Don't be stupid" Gobber finished as he exchanged the item before for a double edged axe and scream a fearsome war cry as Hiccup rolled his eye refusing to be draw into another argument. After hearing another cry from the Night fury and seeing the catapult explode into a blue flame. As several figures jumped to the lower bridges. Hiccup didn't waste his chance grabbing the mini ballista like launcher and running past the crowds of Vikings waited for their repairs his sudden charge for the cliff started cries and pleas

"Where are you going?!"

"Hiccup get back here!" They continued but Hiccup blotted them out as he unpacked and loaded his device waiting for the Night Fury. Then time began to slow as Hiccup wait

"Come on. Give me something to shot, give me something to shoot" hiccup whispered as he jerked the aimer around looking desperately for a figure outlined by stars. Hiccup looked more and more wildly desperate to find his target but nothing appeared, but at the corner of his eye appear a small outlined figure which Hiccup didn't bother to identify as he shot just before it. With a second delay as it looked as if it twirled there was a scream and the small dark figure plummeted to the earth with the silent and subtle cry of the Night Fury "I…. I… I did it! That was great!" Hiccup laughed as he turned around to see if anyone saw. The one that did happened to be the Monstrous Nightmare that rose up behind him, as he felt the almost steaming breath of the dragon his smile faded replaced by a scream of desperation as he ran with his arms flailing in the air for the blacksmith but the Dragon cut him off, luckily he was experienced when it came to running from dragons and changed direction now running for the path down to the great hall. The dragon raced him to that path as well so he changed his direction once again now in full throttle for the corner of a house that as he past was fried to a crisp. Now stuck on pillar logs between the houses and a high fall he let out an even louder undistinguishable cry as he ran across the lodge that rose high above the buildings, the dragon close behind, snapping and snarling as they went. Now free of the logs Hiccup ran for the nearest pillar, hiding behind it as a blast of liquid fire engulfed the pillar behind him. Hiccup cover his face as the blast hit and once it subsided began to peek around to check on the dragon, as the dragon has already done to see Hiccup's left side. With a sudden crash and roar from both dragon and Viking Hiccup jumped as he heard a crash with a grunt and a hiss. Turning around to see Hiccup could see his father just coming out of a roll with the dragon. It tried to release another blast as only droplets of liquid flame emerged.

"You're all out" Stoick growled as he began to viciously thrash the beast. It growled and hissed as it was forced to retreat. But as it retreated the pillars now torched base collapsed sending the coal filled wooden bowl it held into a roaring rampage

"Sorry…. Dad" hiccup sighed. As it raged down below destroying the bridges and releasing the Nadder that were once captured bringing the sheep they were after along with them. "Ok but I finally and truly hit a Night Fury" Hiccup pledged as Stoick looked him in the eye for a second. Picking hiccup by the scuff as he continued to plea. "I really actually hit it, it went down just off raven point. If we get a search party out there we might just find it, maybe even kill it" Hiccup continued

"Stop!" Stoick commanded as Hiccup went silent "every time you step outside disaster falls. Can't you see we have bigger problems?! Winter is all most upon us and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick growled

"Well between you and me the village could do with more exercise and a little less feeding don't you think?" Hiccup asked

"Hiccup! This is serious! Can't you follow the simplest of orders?" Stoick roared

"Sorry I just can't help me self I see a dragon and I just have to….. Kill it!" Hiccup admitted with a false pride

"Ah huh that's why you were screaming like a child and running away from them?" Stoick asked as he slightly rolled his eyes

"Well that? That was practicing my dodging and retreating techniques. Can't be the best if you don't practice!" hiccup laughed sarcastically

"Yea…. Get back to house, I have your mess to clean up." Stoick scowled "And make sure he gets there" Stoick commanded. Walking back and followed by Gobber, Hiccup sigh as they passed the group of teens known as Snotlot, Fishlegs, Astrid, and the twins Roughnut and Toughnut.

"Greatest performance yet hiccup, keep it up your going for a new all-time high!" Snotlot Laughed as they past, Gobber was quick to grab him by the forehead and throw him down as the rest remained silent. AS they continued finally reaching the house Hiccup gathered his courage to talk

"He never listens"

"Yea well it runs in the family" Gobber returned sharply

"Whenever he talks to me he does it with this disappointed scowl, like someone skipped the meat on his sandwich. Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone." Hiccup explained in a mocking tone

"It's not the outside that bothers him, it's…. this!" As Gobber gestured towards hiccup entirely

"You just gestured to all of me" hiccup sighed

"Exactly, stop being all of you!" Gobber spoke thinking he caught the problem

"I just want to be one of you guys" Hiccup continued with the energy-less undertone and a sigh, this caused Gobber to sigh as well but left the conservation at the stand still. Hiccup listen to Gobber leave as he close the door than shot for the back. Jumping out the door and straight for the forest. Quickly the closest to the farther spots Hiccup thought the dragon could've crashed at, but at each spot he explored he became ever so more frustrated as chances grew closer to another failure. Until he finally broke scribbling in his book he growled "The gods must hate me! Some people lose their knife in the mud or their axe in the ocean. Oh but not me I managed to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup almost yelled as he saw a massive trench at the corner of his eye. He quickly ducked and began to follow the trench. It was obviously a crash but something seemed off Hiccup couldn't put his finger on it but it seemed wrong as well as this feeling of peril, like if he was in danger. He ignored it as he cautiously approached the end. But to both his horror and awe there was a ball of rolled up ropes. In fact rolled so fine that it was fit to be put back on the shelf. "Has someone already found the dragon? Did someone else see it? Just where did you go" hiccup asked himself not expecting an answer from behind him

"Well you didn't exactly lose me" a voice female chuckled from behind


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A choice to make, a friendship to forge and a bite of a Fury

"Oh ha-ha-ha, very funny guys. I'm sure you're getting quite a laugh right about now, but trying to impersonate a talking dragons? Your stupidity knows no bounds" hiccup commented flinging his arms into the air. But no response came as Hiccup heard something rise behind him blocking the early rising sun. He froze as he saw the shadow of a dragon, its figure unique from any dragon he ever saw. The distinct ears as well as several smaller look-alikes that crowded the top of its head. The wings which spanned farther than he has ever seen for a dragon of its side. And the almost stubby-like legs from what he could see as it stood there. Hiccup froze unable to move whether it be fear or awe of just seeing the shadow of what he thought was the Night Fury. Turning around Hiccup could see the black scaly dragon with its green curious eyes and folded bat-like wings. Its ears perked up in interest and eyes focused on him

"Did you just respond to me?" The Voice female asked.

"I think so, where are you?" hiccup asked refusing to take his gaze off the Dragon

"You haven't talked to any dragons before have you" the voice continued as the Night Fury stared more intently at Hiccup. Confused Hiccup gave a quick look around careful not to take his eyes off the dragon. "Just how many dragons do you see staring at you?" the voice sighed with agitation

"The one dragon that's here hasn't moved a muscle since we made eye contact and you expect me to have a calm and decent-"Hiccup stopped as the dragon began to swing it's in anticipation "You're the one who's been taking?" he choked

"Yes." the voice returned as the Night Fury nodded

"But… but how? Your jaw or mouth hasn't even moved let alone made a sound." Hiccup almost yelled but managed to calm his voice

"Any Dragon can talk it's just a matter if we want to talk or if others are willing to listen. As for how well you see my mouth, it would be beyond awkward for me to us my main one so I use the one at the back, I can use the very back of my tongue to imitate the noise your small mouths make" The Night Fury snapped

"So you're here, what now?" Hiccup asked as the Night Fury jolted back but narrowed her vision on him.

"I think you know what is to come!" she continued

"Right." Hiccup sigh with fright littering his face. The Night Fury proudly rose its head so it could see him and Hiccup bolted it

"You're small and fragile so I will give you a running-." The Night Fury stopped as she noticed Hiccup's disappearance, giving each direction a quick look then she spotted him downhill running towards a crevice, she gave a sneer than pursed. Hiccup wasted no time, his eyes were full of worry as he made large gasps for air. There was no don't that she knew where he was going. But like any predator it might be too caught up in the chase and get tunnel vision. If she did she wouldn't notice the odd clearing that appeared after the rocks. Giving a quick look back as he reached the crevice Hiccup saw the angry night fury only a few feet away as he continued to run, her eyes barely open and ears down in an aggressive motion. But he suddenly stopped as something began to pull on his vest and shirt, it suddenly got tighter and his vest would've fallen off if he didn't bulk his shoulders up. Stunned, hiccup grabbed to what he could and pulled back as his vest and shirt. Then there was the quick sound of tearing as hiccup fell to the ground scrapping his elbows and his cheek from the rough surface of the cracked boulder. But he was now safe, it was now high time to see if the Night Fury will take the bait. Giving a quick glimpse behind Hiccup could see the Night Fury's tail as it tried to take off, only making it to the end of the boulder her eyes were quick to release her gaze upon him to speed ahead and cut him off. Realizing that there was a crater below her feet, she tried to fly back with a few desperate flaps but lost her balance and plummeted to the base of the crater. Hiccup felt a smile crossed his face as his prediction was correct. But it was short lived as the cries of the trapped Night Fury began, traveling through the crevice. It tunneled down as it opened up farther, Hiccup than peeked out to look up to see the size of the boulder, though the size wasn't as big as he first thought it was able to cover the sight of the crater better than you would have thought. Bring his attention the Night Fury below, he jumped out of the crevice and onto the rock about three or four feet below. As he did claws began to viciously scratch at the rock in an attempt to climb, Hiccup jumped as he found himself crawling back up against the cliff side releasing another hiss as she dropped. Hiccup felt great pride and empowerment, he had not only tricked but captured a Night Fury. Giving a short laugh of relief hiccup brought himself to continue their conversation from before.

"Soo" Hiccup clapped his hands together and approached the edge of the rock before he continued "small and fragile eh?" The Night Fury gave him an angered look

"That, was dirty" She growled staring intently at him.

"Dirty huh? You're larger than me, heavier than me, stronger than me" Hiccup replied putting his left index finger on each of his right ones as he counted "And you're complaining that you were tricked by me? Maybe you should have been more aware of your surroundings, that's what you get for being the predator." Hiccup laughed enjoying his success

"Now you're all confident but come before me once more and continue your gloating!" the Night Fury snapped as she began to sway her tale impatiently

"Face it, you got bested by a hiccup. You got beat by the runt of the litter" hiccup continued to laugh

"Huh, we will see who got the last laugh" she gave a rather evil look towards him

"Uh I believe we already did, you're stuck in a crater and I'm free to go" Hiccup continued

"That may be so but up front between the two of us you wouldn't stand a chance." She hissed as she bared her teeth, Hiccup was going to make another comment But the Night Fury jumped, she dug her claws into the rock only a foot away from Hiccups feet and attempted to climb. Hiccup jumped at the sudden surprise taking several steps back. As her head rose above the rock Hiccup found himself holding his breath as he climbed back into the crack, his heart pounding from the experience and his body shaking uncontrollably. He walked out of the crevice only a few feet before he felt light headed and collapsed. His vision failed him as everything faded to black.

As Hiccup woke the setting sun blasted his eyes, Surprised and disoriented Hiccup quickly checked his body feeling checking for anything missing, Once satisfied with the results of his search he began his journey back, a long and quite trip at that. Upon coming back Hiccup could see many had already settled themselves for the night, with only the night's watch around. But for those still up Hiccup got the weird feeling he was getting looks from them. So hurrying home Hiccup was sure to avoid anyone else. It was a dark now the only light from the sun was an orange yellow glow in the far distance making the walk up the hill to his home feel very lonesome, the sun had finally retreated to the west just like every sunset stating the end of a day and a start of a new night. Hiccup could once again feel a breeze from the ocean though much stronger as it blew his hair towards his house. noticing just how sore his back was as he stretched. Reaching the door to his house he slowing slide it open making a quiet moan Hiccup looked around for his father making a quick and silent dash for the stairs Hiccup made it up half way up the stairs before Stoick called his name appearing the door.

"Hiccup, what happened?' Stoick asked in a more gentle than usual

"Ah uh, what do you mean?" Hiccup returned with a worried undertone as he turned to face his father

"Your shirt and vest Hiccup! You've completely torn the back of the both, did you fall or get it caught?" Stoick thundered

"Uh yea, I ended up getting them stuck on a branch and it wouldn't come lose and well. I guess this happened" Hiccup motioned to the back of himself while he stared at Stoick

"Well are you going to give me a better look?" Stoick persisted

"It really isn't important, just torn from the branches nothing more." Hiccup lied as he began to slowly take a step up each stair. Seeming not convinced he was about to say more but stopped himself grabbing his chin then continued

"Hiccup." Stoick paused for a moment than attempted to continue as hiccup gestured for him to continue "Hiccup you are going to dragon training tomorrow, like the rest of your age"

"With Gobber? Hiccup asked "were all going to die aren't we? Hiccup continued as Stoick put his arms on his hips giving a firm and strong stance

"Gobber is a fine teacher and will show you and the rest just what it's like to fight a dragon." Stoick returned

"This is a horrible idea, and it was probably his right?" Hiccup asked with an annoyed tone

"Hiccup!" Stoick snapped

"You can't possible expect me to accept this!" Hiccup protested

"Hiccup!" Stoick roared with a deep undertone

"Fine" Hiccup sighed as Stoick nodded grabbing a large basket and helmet, placing it on his head and throwing the basket over his shoulder as he reached the door

"I will be back, probably" Stoick concluded as he exited

"Well once you get back find the closest dragon and I'll be there, in its stomach most likely." Hiccup silently sighed as he began to walk up the stairs. Closing the door to be sure no one would see Hiccup pulled his vest off to have a look at what had happened. Frozen at the sight, Hiccup found himself staring into an oval hole with obvious teeth marks leaving bits of torn hide hanging between the spaces the teeth once filled. "I was that close? The night fury was that quick?" Hiccup asked himself in disbelief. Now taking off the shirt he felt it catch something, pulling harder he felt a joint of pain shoot throughout his entire body almost causing him to yelp. This time grabbing the shirt and pulling it away from his body he lifted the shirt up and off. It too had a large oval shape hole which brought Hiccup's attention to his back. Slowing feeling up it felt fine, feeling as though he was worried for nothing he released a sigh of relief. But then he felt a soft rugged scab that probably just solidified but it was small compared to the others each was evenly spaced but each got bigger until it was half way up than remaining the same size for one they began to shrink in size either from top to bottom or left to right it was almost like a perfect mirror of itself. Just from the feel and size Hiccup could tell they were going to be scars. Curious and frightening by the thought of how they look Hiccup quickly found a bucket of water and gently wet each one not too little not too much. After he was satisfied with the amount he took a paper and gently placed it on his back sure that it soak all the water he removed it. While it wasn't perfect he could a basic view of twelve Tear drop-like shapes six on either side. "That wasn't an accident, were she got me was a sure kill if I hadn't fallen. She's not just a dragon she's an experienced hunter." Hiccup yelped as he felt the fine cut lines, but what he found my interesting were the tails of the tear drops that didn't show up on the paper. Feeling them well, Hiccup could tell they had a long tail that had not only cut perfectly but left little to no sign of resistance. But what gave him more shock than before is just how close the tails were to his spine. These teeth took the shape of a tear with a tail. But the shape was surprisingly efficient. The tail must've been the real tool used, not only did it almost take his life but it was so quick and clean he didn't even feel it. "So this is what she meant by last laugh huh." Hiccup sighed as he let his hand drop down from his back.

The Next morning Hiccup slowly rose from his bed with a long yawn and an aching back. The scabs were a lot harder now, he was careful not to put pressure on them in case they might tear and bleed. The night before Hiccup washed his back in case of any blood stains that might have been caused by the wounds. While they'll probably scar it was surprising that it didn't reach anything vital other than almost paralysing him. Now bringing his thoughts to the oval shaped holes in his shirt and vest, Hiccup began his day with a trip to the blacksmith. Careful not to be seen Hiccup made his way across the village, it was pretty easy considering most of the village was gone. What little remained didn't have the time or need to bother him so his life was in a way easier. Repairing his cloth took most of the morning and part way into the afternoon. After he was done he was sure to avoid all, especially Gobber who he had not seen since the day before. Hiccup only had one more thing to do, grabbing a basket about the size of his head. He carefully and cautiously walked towards the storehouse, giving other look around to see if anyone was around hiccup crept into the storehouse and grabbed three fish as he whispered "Sorry dad, I will return some new ones by tomorrow" Then Hiccup heard footsteps pass the store house, two sets if he heard correctly.

"Just where did he run off to?" Hiccup heard Gobber grumble

"That boy just can't sit still, he's always running about." The other commented

"He'll be a dragon's toothpick if he isn't careful." Hiccup heard Gobber continued as they waddled off. Hiccup released his breath, grabbing the basket that now held three fish Hiccup made his way out of the town and into the forest

"Just what I am doing" he thought. "I must be crazy to go back." As he continued he saw the broken trees and branches, then he saw the packed foliage from the chase and as he followed he didn't hear a thing just like before. As he traveled threw the Crevice he could help but feel he was in danger again. Squeezing through the once unnoticeable small crevice was harder to fit threw and shorter than he first thought. And again coming across the crater, Hiccup could see the scratch marks of the Night Fury from the day before. Jumping down onto the ledge he slowly climbed to the edge, seeing no dragon at first sight Hiccup began to look around with caution, Without the night fury to worry about Hiccup got a better view of the crater with the water fall flowing into the lake and the massive tree and tree roots that grew out from the cliff creating a cave of roots the lake took most of the middle as well as the back cliff. But to the question at hand Hiccup asked himself "Just where did you go?" as he look around the crater. There was however a large rock next to the one he stood on. In between them was a bumpy and ragged cliff side that was easily climbable, for him but for anyone larger it would cause…. Problems. Climbing down as quietly as possible Hiccup found himself at a steep short walk to two large rocks guarding the entrance like two Vikings to the war room during a meeting of the chiefs. It again was only big enough for him, a little annoyed by the irony he continued through. Holding the basket with one hand Hiccup pulled out a fish, Hiccup couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He was tackled by something dark as he turned to look behind him. Shaking the disorientation away hiccup was now face to face with the Night Fury.

"Hello" Hiccup nervously greeted as the Night Fury stood above him eyes locked onto his

"You either really stupid, or really brave. Both are going to get you killed" She snapped with her teeth bared, and just like he suspected they had a sharp tail at the back of each one. "You barely escaped and yet you come back with food? If you're here to tease me you're goin-"

"The Fish are for you" Hiccup interrupted, his response surprised her as she slowing back away teeth bared.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't hear him

"They're for you, I brought them because I thought you would be hunger by now." Hiccup continued as the Night Fury seemed to look away in shame. He rose to his feet and offered the fish

"What is this? I don't need your pity or help" she snapped once more teeth still bared

"Well if you're not hunger I could keep the fish and leave, I mean I gotta be somewhere so?" Hiccup tempted as he began to turn

"I don't need pity from the enemy!" she hissed as she circled him. "What if I eat you instead? Hmm?!"

"Easy now, this is simply an offering. A truce among the two of us" Hiccup cautiously spoke

"A truce? I am your enemy am I not? What is your motive? Just why are you helping me?!" She persisted "Why is it you chose to help when my own race will not?" at that very sentence Hiccups eye lit up.

"So that's it! Why am I helping you when your own race abandon you?" Hiccup asked with a smirk on his face

"I… I didn't say they abandoned me!" she hissed again baring her teeth, anger riddle her voice as she began to pace around him faster

"Ah so you say, but why haven't they come for you yet? You're like me, to them you're a useless hiccup. You may be able to help in assaults on us but other than that you're like a wolf with no teeth to them. You're toothless as I am Hiccup. What predator has no teeth just like what Viking has no strength. We are the same but different." Hiccup protested

"I am Fury! I am the most feared dragon among all of them by both my own kind and yours. I am no Toothless!" She roared with anger

"You are experienced at fighting, you cannot hunt or catch fish making you dead weight other than for the raids. You are in essence a Toothless predator." Hiccup explained, Giving it thought she gave what Hiccup thought as a sigh.

"And if I admit that? Just what do you plan to do, I am but a monster to my own race. Nothing but an ancient relic of a long since passed race of dragon. So what is it that brings you back to me, what do you seek?" The Night fury's voice turned to a soft tormented tone with little to no hope

"I seek to become your friend, a Hiccup to a Hiccup. A Toothless predator to a Toothless predator." Hiccup protested surprising the Night Fury as she gave him a look of amusement

"You are an interesting one, I'll give you that. But what if I am discover? Can you protect me, will you protect me?" she asked seeming to watch his every move as she lightened her expression

Well I hoped you liked it, I'm not sure about the beginning of this chapter but it turned alright. I gotta say I am rather proud of this friendship in the making. Thou I fear I have strayed from Hiccup's original character and I fear I rushed it so if you feel that way as well I am very sorry. Again I want feedback if you guys have any ideas i am open


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I will do everything I possible could, that is if you are ever found." Hiccup announced stopping the pace of the dragon cold

"You make it sound like I won't be, eventually I will. On that day you will no longer have a home, consider that before you blindly throw yourself into the fire." The Night Fury sighed softly

"So…" hiccup paused as he clapped his hands than continued "Night Fury and Fury just don't fit, we need a name that will suit you." With a smile Hiccup placing his hand on his chin beginning to pace. "Ah, how about I call you toothless?" Hiccup continued as he snapped his fingers

"Did you listen to anything I said before-?" stopping for a moment than her facial expression turned blank as to signify her surprise "Toothless….. Really? If I didn't need you I would be tearing you limb from limb right now you know that?" Toothless hissed with an insulted expression

"It isn't so bad, my names Hiccup. So you should be fine, it's a fitting name after all." Hiccup laughed as he released all his tension, with a growl she nodded her head in acknowledgement

"I suppose it will do, it is less frightening. But I am known as Fury remember it well for in front of dragons I am to be addressed that way." Toothless commanded

"And if I were to call you Toothless in front of another dragon?" Hiccup asked

"Do you really want to find out?" Toothless grinned showing some of her teeth retract. At first gapping in awe, Hiccup let out a muffled laugh.

"Probably not" Hiccup whispered, but as he caught a glimpse of the toothless gums he burst into laughter. Giving him a curious look Toothless as she approached him cautiously

"What does that sound mean?" Toothless asked her eyes round and rather comforting

"It means we are enjoying ourselves and that we are comfortable with those around us" Hiccup continued with a chuckle as her eyes widened even further as she took a step back

"You find comfort in being threatened, by a dragon at that?" She exhaled in a surprised tone "Do you hold your life with such little value?"

"No, it's not that." Hiccup chuckled once more

"So why then?" she protested

"Well, it's hard to explain but you're probably the first to actually talk to me without a disappointed scowl or an insult." Hiccup sigh "I find you comforting because you actually listen and understand..." Hiccup's pause obviously brought Toothless discomfort

"There's more to it than just that right? Or at least it seemed like you wanted to say more." Toothless asked

"Well you're the first dragon who has actually spoke, and to me of all people." Hiccup exhaled with a smile. "It proves that we can common and maybe find neutral ground in this war." Hiccup continued to smile as Toothless sighed with disappointment.

"If that were possible, don't you think it would have already happened? Think about it, don't you think someone before us would have come to common ground if it were possible? The only reason I spared you and didn't rip you limb from limb is because I need you alive. Both sides share a mutual hate, it isn't possible for peace to exist when no one seeks it." Toothless puffed as she took a view of her surroundings, spotting a nice spot to nap under a trees roots that had grown out of the craters side.

"Consider the possibilities, if we lived in peace than think of what could be accomplished." Hiccup persisted as he followed her.

"I wasn't taught to think when it comes to those who threaten us. I was taught to act quickly and decisively, to strike before my enemy could and to destroy them before they can see me. As you have said, I am not a hunter I am a warrior and if this war ends what happens to me? In fact what happens to your warriors? This war has provided a means to survival for your people and a reason for mine. Because of this war there isn't any fighting between the Flights. What happens once the war ends? Consider the consequences before you consider the possibilities. In the best case, we stop but than you would have to deal with the ones you call outcasts. Better to have a common enemy than to fight amongst yourselves." Toothless returned as she spun in a circle several times creating a warm crispy circle with her breath, closing her eyes as she finished "We are both still quite young, it would be best to think over the consequences than to blindly accept peace."

"But what is the point of this war between us?!" Hiccup continued with a hint of angry and disappointment in her disinterest causing her eyes to open once more

"If you wish to ignore what I say I won't care, however if you wish for me to respond to your questions you'll have to listen. So instead of ignorantly repeated the same question which I have answered why don't you find something to keep yourself busy or run on off to your village?" Toothless asked in a annoyed tone as she closed her eyes again. Hiccup released a sigh as he turned to the lake, sitting beside the water Hiccup looked at his reflection.

"No wonder the war has lasted so long, with both sides being so stubborn. And to think the great and terrifying Night Fury is as lazy as this?" Hiccup whispered to himself, Toothless' ears perked as she released a low growl causing hiccup to jump

"I hope you realize dragons have an acute sense of hearing, smell and sight. Also I will admit our tempers are short and we take insults as challenges to our dominance, do you think you're up for that challenge?" Toothless continued to growl baring her teeth.

"I think I'll pass, fighting is not really my thing." Hiccup sighed as he let his back fall onto the ground this caused a pain to shoot throughout his body but eventually resided. Now looking up a pure blue sky and the sound of song birds passing brought Hiccup a bit of ease as he closed his eyes. Once he opened them again the sky was a scarlet and orange along with a bit of yellow. Hiccup rubbed his eyes as rose looking in the direct of the roots that emerged from the crater side. There was a circle of ash but no dragon, blinking several times Hiccup looked around taking in his surroundings. Toothless was gone, no were in sight and with no signs to where she went Hiccup was breathless. "Oh, not good. Not good." Hiccup whispered, worry in his tone and leaking from his movements and expressions he rose to his feet taking his surrounds in once more. But this time he notice something wasn't quite right, like being watched by something or someone. "Alright very funny Toothless, you got me so where did you go?" Hiccup laughed still looking around the crater, but there was no response. The birds had gone quiet and there was no signs of any animals. Hiccup just realized how silent it was, like if time had stopped. It was then that he notice a shadow that took up most of craters side to his left. Slowing turning to see what was creating it. To Hiccups horror and panic there on a rock just above the crater stood a crimson red dragon with black horns and black leathery spike-like points along its back. Its molten gold eyes stood out clearly, they were locked onto him watching his every move. Its leather like skin glistened as the sunlight faded from the top of the crater. Hiccup was frozen with fear as the dragon continued to stand their motionless.

"This is getting old" Hiccup sighed thinking back to his encounter with Toothless the day before, and as if responding to his words the dragon let out a roar jumping to the bottom of the crater. Now in a low hiss it began to make its way towards Hiccup, its two rows of teeth more than visible. The Two large frontal teeth were as big as Hiccups arms making this whole mess a one bite scenario. Hiccup took a quick look towards the passage he used before, if he was to make it he would need a distraction something to draw the dragon's attention. Now with only the coast of the small body of water between him and the dragon Hiccup began to panic looking desperately for something. Anything to give him a chance to run, or hide. The Dragon was slowing making its way around the water towards him. It slowly dropped its jaw showing all the teeth it had. Like a wall of swords from bottom and top. Hiccup began to back up tripping, now in a crawl he refused to take his eyes off the dragon as he crawled backwards. "Easy, I don't have any weapon nor am I a threat" Hiccup whispered as the dragon opened its jaw even wider. Now only a few feet away the dragon began to arch its head above Hiccup, increasing his pace hiccup felt his back reach the crater side. Overcome with panic his mind went blank looking for an exit, or any a means to survive. The dragon jaw stopped as his mouth approached Hiccup, drool from the dragon dripped down just in front of Hiccup. Closing his eyes Hiccup brought his hands over his head as he prepared for the worst. With a wild roar and a blazing wind hiccups ears popped as something big hit the ground. Opening his eyes he saw a blast mark atop the dragon and toothless biting into its left horn. Flapping her wings violently she flip backward forcing the dragon to come with her. Slamming it into the water as she attempted to go for its neck. But the dragon recover faster than she predicted releasing a jet stream of flame towards her. Quickly jumping to the right she released a bolt towards the dragon hitting the tooth and barely missing the throat. The Dragon quickly closed its mouth as he charged forward. Hiccup found himself staring at a fight between dragons who had gone towards the middle of the crater, seeing Toothless jump back as the Monstrous Nightmare attempted to bite her right wing. She than swung around smacking the dragon's head to the right once again exposing the left horn. Toothless didn't hesitate jumping once again onto the dragon and biting the horn and breaking almost all of the horn off. She swiftly jumped back as she let out a bone chilling scream-like roar. At first stunned, the Monstrous Nightmare released a low tone growl attempting to take off. Toothless shot another bolt as she charged in once more. The Monstrous Nightmare took the hit to the stomach almost knocking it on its back as it was pushed back towards the other end of the crater and forced to land. Releasing a hiss as it released another jet stream of flame to cover its retreat. Toothless dodge jumping to the towards the outer part of the crater and grappling to the wall. With difficulty but swiftly Toothless jumped using her wings to hover for a movement allowing her to close the distance between her and the airborne dragon. Biting the wing she yanked forcing the dragon to lose balance and fall once more. As if in frustration it roared at Toothless, who in turn screamed back. Disoriented the Monstrous nightmare began to climb the wall making it up half way before Toothless began to release a barrage of bolts towards it. But the Dragon jumped off the wall and into the air, with on large thrust it propped itself into the air and higher than the trees. Shooting across the sky and towards the fading sunlight. Hiccup was stunned, finding himself holding his breath. Expelling the air as he rose to his feet he looked at Toothless who was still watching the sky. Opening his mouth to talk Hiccup was interrupted by Toothless

"Why were we fighting? Well it wasn't because of you, nor is he important. Just one of the many who have chosen a different path from my flight." Toothless growled keeping her eyes on the sky. "You need to find a way for me to fly once more or you might die along with me." Stunned by her words Hiccup twitched a little.

"Just how am I to allow you to fly once more if I don't even know what's wrong." Before hiccup could finish his complaint Toothless waved her tail in the air showing a wing like flap that seemed to be just like her wings. "Huh you're actually the first dragon I've seen with a wing in such an odd place. But just one wouldn't work would it so what happen to the oth-"Hiccup silenced himself before he could finished

"I guessing by your pause you didn't realize at first." Toothless sighed than continued "So can you fix it or was I wrong to spare you?"

"I get the feeling I don't really have a choice" Hiccup returned with a disappointed look.

"No you don't, it's a simple life or death situation. Either fix your mistake or I get to take my price for my flight." Toothless announced as she retreated back to her ash circle. With a frown hiccup turned to the leave the crater.

"Before you go, why exactly did you run from me but not from what you call a monstrous nightmare? You had a chance, why not take it?" Toothless asked in slight interest

"Well I froze, I'm not like the others. When I'm scared I can't move, it's why I'm not really accepted" Hiccup confessed, either uninterested in the answer or displeased by it Toothless released a puff as Hiccup continued toward the crevice. Exited into the forest and quickly making his way to the village before dark. You could barely see the sunset as it left an orange reflection on the sea. Arivving with only a few mintues before dark Hiccup decided to pass through the market place only found himself blocked by Gobber, his expression was a frown and a stone cold look

"Where have you been lad? You didn't show up for dragon training and I had the other lads tracing your usual steps." Gobber explain in a worried tone while picking him up with his hook hand

"Hold on! I can explain, I was exploring the forests close to the village nothing too bad." Hiccup explained as he left out the part of what he was doing after noon. But Gobber lit up like a dragon's fire

"There was a monstrous Nightmare sighted around the island. I suppose you do have a death wish. So just what were you exploring?" Gobber ask obviously unconvinced

"Well for one a place I can respectively think with the noises of our wonderful village" Hiccup chuckled in a mocking tone

"Watch your tone lad, or I might have a mind to show you why Vikings have thrived here." Gobber returned putting him down "Look Hiccup, you said you wanted to fight dragons so here we are! Dragon training just like you wanted." Gobber continued

"Yay dragon training where I have to put up with the twins and Snotlot, what a dream come true. Exactly how I wanted, could've have done it better myself" Hiccup explain with even more sarcasm, Gobber frowned once more.

"That attitude is why they do the things they do, be more friendly." Gobber explain in a cheery tone

"No Snotlot started it when yanked my underwear so hard they ripped and hung me by my pants in the middle of town when we were six." Hiccup growled as he continued his walk home, Gobber remained silent and soon enough Hiccup lost sight of him quickly running to the blacksmith. He hung out a large piece of leather and something to a measuring stick to using tomorrow. He also prepared another vest just in case.

Warning this coming paragraph is writers note so for those who have no wish to read it you may stop here

Alright I'm on a roll today, this is going be the third complete chapter. I have read it and fixed some of my mistakes so forgive any that I have missed, I was a little disappointed with the speech maybe it was just me but it felt rushed. I really liked writing this chapter though, I'm not really good with the drama but action is certainly my thing and I felt this fight between Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare was decent if not good. Or at least I believe that, but only thing I wonder is just what is this going to lead to and just how is Hiccup going to ride such a stubborn dragon? Should be interesting to write and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've gotten back into writing and I've finally set the entire plot down so there should be chapter 4 by the end of this week, I may not be able to finish it but I will release at least half. I planned to have longer chapters in the future but we will just have to see how this turns out. By the way special thanks for reviewing my short story I hope you like where it takes us and remember there's a writer in every one of us, it doesn't matter how much support you have or if at first it isn't the best but anyone can write and each writer has their very own unique way of writing.


End file.
